Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = When he genetically tampered with his DNA, he was able to become a gruesome werewolf-like monster | Citizenship = Australian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Former reality show host/hunter | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate. A former reality show host who tried to catch Spider-Man and was defeated in one punch, he later genetically tampered with his DNA in order to get revenge on Spider-Man | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in Australia | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = Sergei Kravinoff was an Australian and the host of his own reality show in which he hunted down dangerous animals. He intended to hunt and kill Spider-Man on live TV in order to boost his ratings. But when he finally confronted Spider-Man, he was knocked out with a single punch (revealing that he was actually a fraud), only to be arrested by the police moments later. His defeat was captured on live television, and, after this public humiliation, his show was cancelled. In the Ultimate Six story arc, Kraven genetically tampered with his DNA, allowing him to become a gruesome werewolf-like monster in an attempt to get revenge on Spider-Man and try to revive his show. This ended badly for him when he was arrested by the Ultimates for illegal genetic tampering before he could face Spider-Man. He was imprisoned with Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus, and the Green Goblin, Spider-Man's other genetically altered enemies. After their escape, he joins them in a plot to regain their permanent freedom. Unfortunately, their plan fails and it ends with a big showdown between the Six and the Ultimates. Kraven, on the cusp of attacking Spider-Man, gets hit by one of Thor's thunderbolts in a moment of dramatic irony and is recaptured by S.H.I.E.L.D. He mentions that his battle with Spider-Man lost him his wife and job. Death of Spider-Man Sergei (who is no longer seen with his werewolf-like appearance) was freed from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody by Green Goblin as part of Osborn plan to kill Spider-Man. The Tinkerer gave him a set of blasters and knives. along Sandman, Vulture, Green Goblin and Electro. Kraven went to Queens. There, they faced Human Torch and Iceman until Parker appeared. Kraven was knocked out when Spider-Man caused Electro go short cut. | Powers = Originally just a trained athlete Kraven decided to undergo genetic enhancements to gain some superpowers. Superhuman Strength: Kraven was superhumanly strong and was capable of lifting approximately 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: Kraven was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Kraven could spring short distances at speeds up to 60 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Kraven's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Though far from invulnerable, Kraven's body was somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. He could withstand great impacts and blunt force trauma, such as being punched and kicked by Spider-Man, without injury. Superhuman Agility: Kraven's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Kraven's reflexes and reaction time were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. | Abilities = Kraven was a brilliant tactician and gifted hunter and tracker. He was a master of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, having trained himself against savage beasts. He was very familiar with medicine and with exotic poisons and tranquilizers. He developed his own fighting style by battling jungle animals with his bare hands. He was also skilled at taming wild beasts. | Strength = Kraven can press lift 2 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He uses various weapons such as darts, spears, axes, nets, whips, poisons, and gases | Notes =* Ultimate Kraven's reality series was an obvious take off of Steve Irwin, The Crocodile Hunter. | Trivia = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Mutates Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Trackers Category:Genetically Engineered